gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla Fanon: Monster Power System
(This page may have information that is incorrect or still awaiting editing. This page may only be edited by the Wiki Founder Gigan389, if you feel that information should be added or is incorrect, leave a message on his message wall, and await approval.) The Monster Power System is a ranking system for different Categories of Monsters. Ranks are on a system depending on Strength, Intelligence, Agility, ect.,ect. Ranks go from 1 - 15, 1 being the weakest and 15 being the most powerful. For monsters with unknown Ranks, it has been given an "X". Small Monsters Small Monsters are any monsters under the Homunculi Rank: 6 Homunculi are very dangerous as they are aggressive, manipulative, strong in numbers, agile, and very intelligent. Visit page for more information Gremlins Rank: 10 Gremlins are incredibly dangerous as they are aggressive (though it is thought of as more of humor to them), strong in numbers, intelligent, capable of using weapons, and very agile. Visit page for more information Mogwai Rank: 5 Mogwai have only a rank of 5 as they are not very dangerous. Their most dangerous qualities are that they are capably of transforming into Gremlins (and wish to do so), are very, very mischievous, and are somewhat intelligent (though seemingly not as intelligent as their Gremlin stage). Gizmo is the only Mogwai shown that hasn't tried to become a Gremlin. Brain Gremlin Rank: 7 The Brain Gremlin is a somewhat dangerous Gremlin because of his enhanced intelligence along with all other attributes of the other Gremlins. He is also the leader of the Gremlins in Gremlins 2. Visit page for more information Flasher Gremlin Rank: 4 The Flasher Gremlin is probably the least dangerous of all Gremlins. He does not seem to try cause much harm other than flashing women. Though because he is a Gremlin it can be assumed he is dangerous Visit page for more information Bat Gremlin Rank: 5 Bat Gremlin is dangerous as most Gremlins, he has all the traits of other Gremlins, only he can fly. Visit page for more information Blade Rank: 10 Blade is an incredibly dangerous monster as he is very intelligent, agile, fast, aggressive (depending on his master), a master with his weapons, and very skilled in stealth and hiding. Visit page for more information Torch Rank 10 Blade is an incredibly dangerous monster as he is fast, extremely aggressive, agile. a master with his weapons, armed with a powerful flamethrower, and very skilled in stealth and hiding. Visit page for more information Soldier Spiders Rank: 15 Soldier Spiders are Extremely dangerous monsters. They are not intelligent, but they are very, very dangerous in numbers, which they grow increasingly in very fast. An entire hive has the ability to overrun an entire town. Visit page for more information General Spider Rank: 8 General Spider is a dangerous monster as he is extremely fast, agile, strong for his small size, and very skilled in stealth and hiding. Visit page for more information Queen Spider Rank: 10 The Queen Spider is an incredibly dangerous monster as she is extremely fast, agile, strong for her small size, very skilled in stealth and hiding, and capable of creating an entire hive of Solider Spiders. Her smaller rank than the Soldier Spiders is due to her not be the direct threat. Visit page for more information Gorg Rank: 1 Gorgs are not dangerous as they have no weapons or even claws or harmful teeth. They even used as food. Visit page for more information Plushtrap Rank: X Plushtrap is seemly a very non-dangerous Monster. He never seems to harm anyone, only frightening them. Visit page for more information Humanoids Humanoids are monsters human in shape and sometimes even in origin (or used to be). Humanoid Kaiju do not belong in with category. So any monster in the Category Kaiju. Jason Voorhees Rank: 14 Jason Voorhees is an extremely dangerous monster as he is extremely skilled with his weapons, incredibly strong, is incapable of death, and as Jason X is even a cyborg. Visit page for more information Weeping Angels Rank: 15 Weeping Angels are some the most extremely dangerous monsters in existence. They could easily destroy the Earth and even entire galaxies. Visit page for more information The Archangel Rank: 15 The Archangel is one of the most dangerous monsters ever created. Not only is he physically strong, intelligent, and conniving, but he is completely inescapable. Any human who dies is taken by The Archangel in the afterlife. Visit page for more information Clowns (The Cabin in the Woods) Rank: X The rank of The Clowns is unknown. The are least at a low level of danger, because in the film they are shown killing someone and are shot at multiple times without dying. Kaiju Ceadeus Rank: 1 Ceadeus are used blue breath, blue light neck, fight players and attacked. adept swimmer for Ceadeus in Moga Island. Baryonyx (ARK) Rank: X The rank of baryonyx with no powers, teeth, claws, foot. adept swimmer for Baryonyx, Baryonyx fights to death Dodo.Category:Godzilla Fanon Category:Gigan389 Wiki Category:Monsters